Outdoor lighting systems, such as induction lighting, can last approximately 100,000 hours before replacement; however, service and maintenance are still needed. These systems are used in applications such as street lighting fixtures that are generally described as a “cobra head”, because of their shape.
The typical street light cobra head arrangement requires that the “cobra head” be opened with a downward-opening gate. Service call needs special bucket truck, often requiring two people with one directing traffic. The placement of the service gates for replacing lamps and replacing ballasts makes it difficult for workers to service a lamp from below, which can require the service personnel to work with their hands above their heads, looking up the entire time.
An innovation that allows the lamp housings to be serviced from above can ease the task of replacing luminaire components. The innovation supplies a fixed lower luminaire housing with a single-hinge flip-up top, or other means, that simultaneously switches off the power when it is opened and permits easy component replacement. An alternative to a flip-up hinge is an anchored, demountable hook.
This invention can be used in applications similar to the luminaire housing, where a light, a ballast, a transformer, or other electrical components need servicing at heights above the ground.